1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a fixing unit to fix a toner image to a medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus includes a fixing unit which fixes a toner image corresponding to a print image to a medium such as paper by heating and pressing the medium to which the toner image is attached (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-147237). The fixing unit includes: a heat transfer member which has its width extending along a direction orthogonal to a medium conveying direction and configured to be in contact with the medium; a heater configured to heat the entire width of the heat transfer member so as to heat the medium via the heat transfer member; and a thermistor configured to detect a temperature of the widthwise center of the heat transfer member. The heater is controlled based on the temperature detected by the thermistor, to heat the heat transfer member to the target temperature.